1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for aromatic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical containers for aromatic materials comprise a predetermined configuration having a chamber formed therein for receiving the aromatic materials. When the aromatic materials have been consumed, any other aromatic materials may not be added or inserted into the container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional containers for aromatic materials.